Love Over Lightning
by mimi the lemon lover
Summary: Story set after Grand Magic Games. Lucy suddenly gets kicked out of Team Natsu and gets put on an important mission with two of the hottest men in Magnolia. How will she be able to handle herself without being flustered? My first fanfic and lemon.


**Hi minna-san! Just note that this is my first fanfiction~**

 **Lucy: Why do i have to be between two lightning rods?!**

 **Orga and Laxus together: Hey?!**

 **Me: Laxus please do the disclaimer! Don't be mad at her!**

 **Laxus: Tch. Mimi the lemon lover doesn't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does...and I'm glad he does**

 **Me: Baka...lets start to story ok?**

Lucy walked to the guild happily and sighed in relief. Yesterday, she just got back from a mission with Team Natsu. Not only was her rent paided, but it was the first mission she took with them since Lissana came from the 'dead'. Ever since she came back, Team Natsu has been paying attention to her. Lucy had nothing against the girl, in fact, she always wanted to meet her ever since Mira told Lucy about Lissana.

Lucy arrived at the guild and walked straight to the bar, greeting her guildmates. Mira greeted Lucy happily when she sat at the bar. "Hi Mira-san! Can I have a strawberry milkshake please?" She asked politely. Mira replied "Of course Lucy coming right up~" Mira made Lucy's milkshake and brought it too her. Lucy thanked Mira and started to drink it when she noticed the guild was a little quiet when she realized it. "Hey Mira? Where's Team Natsu?" Lucy asked. Mira tensed at the question. She bit her lip and digged into her dress pocket until she pulled out a letter addressed to Lucy. "They told me to give this to you." Mira said sadly. Confused, Lucy took the letter from Mira and opened the letter.

Dear Lucy, since Lissana came back, she's been a great help and way better than you at fighting. So we decided to replace you with her. Your such a spoiled little brat! Always complaining about everything and all you do is hide behind your spirits. Don't bother talking to us weak scum.

From, Team Natsu

Lucy teared up at the letter. "W-why would they do this to me?" She wiped her tears and Mira looked at her. "Lucy? Are you ok?" Mira asked softly. "Yeah Mira-san. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about!" Lucy smiled softly. Master Makarov looked at Lucy from the second floor and sighed. He couldn't believe that Team Natsu would just kick her out like that. He decided to let her have the 'special mission'. "Lucy come to my office please!" Makarov shouted and he walked in his office.

Meanwhile, Lucy was once again confused and walked to Master's office. "Master, i hope i didn't do anything wro-" "Lucy you aren't in trouble, in fact i have a mission for you" He interrupted. Lucy wondered what Master Makarov wanted. "Lucy I wanted to give you a special mission. It will be for about 2 months. You will be going with two other wizards." He continued. Lucy was curious who it was and was about to ask who will be going with her when lightning flashed in the office and a familar blonde man with a lightning scar stood next to her. Lucy's eyes widen in fear and she nearly jumped out her seat. Laxus just tched and glared at Makarov. "Why did you call me old man?" Laxus asked rudely.

Master Makarov sighed at his grandson's rude way of speaking and said " Laxus just wait a moment, I'm waiting for the last one to show up so i can explain to all of you." "Who the hell is it then?!" Laxus shouted angrily. He didn't want to be in Makarov's office all day. Someone had suddenly knocked on Master's door hard and Master let whoever it was in. Both Laxus and Lucy were surprised to see who it was.

"Nice to see you again Orga, please take a seat" Master said with a smile.

 **Me: Yosh! Chapter 1 is finished!**

 **Laxus: Why does he have to be in it?!**

 **Orga: Cause I'm sexy that's why! Are you jealous Blondie?**

 **Laxus: Yeah right Minty!**

 **Orga: Bastard! *starts fighting and accidentally hits Lucy***

 **Lucy: Orga...you hit me...that hurt! *cries and runs away***

 **Laxus: Look what you did Minty! You made her cry!**

 **Me: Umm...until next time?**


End file.
